Uncle Godric 1
by The Real Hier of Gryffendor
Summary: full summary in side and NO VOLDEMORT HARRY"S IN LOVE


**Uncle Godric**

Summary, There is no Voldemort. This has some lesbians, gays, and straits. Paring Harry and Luna, Ron and Remus, and future Hermione and Ginny. Also Harry is the same age as Hermione and Ron 

**Meeting Uncle Godric and the rest of the family**

It was harry's seventh year at Hogwarts and the Dursly's were finally excepting him. But where is are young hero now? As we go thought Pivet Drive number four, we see our hero asleep but what's that noise! Oh it's the alarm clock it says 9:00 A.M. The day was July29th, his Uncle Vernon was going to take him shopping at the mall to get better fitting clothes. They eat and talk to Aunt Patunia about what they are doing to day and with that they leave. Seeing that harry likes tight and dark clothes they go to Hot Topic for his clothes. Harry got Twenty trip pants, fishnets, shirts and ten sweatshirts with hoods . They also got him a organizer cell phone that when he turns seventeen he will make it work in any magical place in the world. They leave the mall and go home as they pull in to the drive they see a very disheaved Hermione Granger. "Harry can I stay with you till we go to school please if not I can go to the burrow or brown mannor for lavender she is my girlfriend. look the reason why i'm here is because my parents are getting a divorce and they are fighting over who gets me and my baby brother ." " Sure but i have to call my girl and see if youcan come and stay at her house with us after my birthday for a few days then we are going to POTTER MANNOR which is my family home. I cant wait to see my neew born caasin she is only a month or two old anyway...what"

"there is a man with Black and red hair ahhh..." the man had just takled harry and they wrestled till the women carrying a little baby with blonde hair yelled " stop fighting you two your scaring little emily.""Emmy man girl your getting so big. Oh 'mione this is my baby girl emily. The man that takled me is my uncle goric and this amazing women is my aunt liz she well be our new and last DADA teacher at hogwarts she is twenty and my uncle is twenty-one. by the way what are guys doing here?" "well why dont you look at the car and see who is there she is just dieing to see you and you uncle couldn't handle it any more so here we are. now i would like to have my daughter back please? thank you now look please.!!" harry look at the car and saw luna lovegood his girl friend. He opened his arms and luna ran and jumped into his arms causeing him to fall on the ground with his girl on top of him. "ooff..." "sorry sweety are the mugglestreating you okay ? i missed you much. Are you glad to see me?" said luna."Yes baby to all your guestions and i missed you too. what no kiss ? i'm hurt and ashamed that you wont kiss your own boyfriend" "I sorry here." luna said as she lowers her lips to his in a sweet love filled kiss. "There is that better sweety." " yes thank you baby . Now can you get up so i can stand up to hold you and give you something please? and if your wondering why Hermione is here is because she ran away and that is all I can say.So can she stay with us till school starts." luna noddes her head. "sorry i know this is a chance for us to be alone but she needs help and she's like a sister to me." "Baby it o-kay i uderstand" "thank you." " but you have to spend sometime with me kay?" As an answer to her question he kissed her soundly . " Alright you two thats is anougph ! Now the reason we are here is one to get you harry an early birthday present and two get you to your first job so you can give your uncle another tatto." "Alright just let me ge and change and i will be right back." Harry and luna went in to the house and in to his room witch was the basement. When they got to the basement harry went to his dresser and took out a small box. " Luna can you sit on my bed please there is something i want to ask you.

ohh clifhanger please r&r more to come signed the real heir of griffendor


End file.
